


My Human

by gamoriek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Makkachin (Yuri!!! on Ice), Tags Are Hard, humans are stupid, makkachin tells a story, quick resume about viktor lifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamoriek/pseuds/gamoriek
Summary: "My human is... human, after all"Viktor's life through Makkachin's perspective. Kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first work so sorry for the tags and all.

My human used to be a good human.

His hair was long, but never as long as his dreams. He would spend hours talking to me about how much he loved to skate, sometimes simulating the sequence in the kitchen, sometimes falling, sometimes just laughing. He would come every night and greet me, opening his arms for me to go to him. Music would play in the living room every Saturday morning, and every Sunday night we would fall asleep in front of the warm fire, and when his eyes were about to shut close, he would give me that smile.  
St. Petersburg never made justice to such a warm smile.  
And you see, good humans are very rare to find. Must be because they hide, must be because they fall, must be because they break. Must be because the cold ground freezes their bones, so they never move again.

My human was distant sometimes.

His eyes were blue, but never as blue as his tears. He would spend hours staring at the mirror, and I wondered if he could stare into it, and see what I saw, so he could stop looking like this. He would come every night and greet me, opening his arms once he was already on the floor. Music would play once in a while, and when it did it brought nothing but sad eyes. And every Sunday night we would fall asleep in front of the warm fire, but the feeling of being cold never went away, even with that smile.  
St. Petersburg never made justice to that smile.  
And you see, sad humans are very rare to find again. Must be because they hide, must be because they fall, must be because they break. Must be because they pretend to understand the reasons, and then they run away.

My human was a sad human.  
And when I thought I had lost him, into the void of the ice, into the sound of his skates, into the void of that house which never shined as bright as his silent stares, this stranger appeared. I first saw him in pictures, when I stoped spending time with my human for a while. He seemed crazy. And euphoric. Just like my human used to be. He started talking about him, when he didn’t noticed he did. And a dreamy look flashed his eyes once in a while, when the warm fire was in front of us, and he gave me that smile.

And you see, humans are just rare as they are. Must be because they think they can control everything, must be because they think they can run away, must be because they think they can stand up again, must be because they think they can break. Must be because they think they can, so they try. And then they pretend to understand why. But they still try.

My human was a happy human.

His hair was short, but never as short as the space between the two of them. He would spend hours talking about how much he loved to skate, sometimes grabbing him by the waist and dragging him along, sometimes falling, but every time with love. They would come every night and greet me with noise, opening their arms for us to hug. Music would play every day, with shouting over the place. And every night we would fall asleep in front of the warm of the fire, that never got to be as warm as their smiles.   
Hasetsu could never make justice to them, but it seems like it can.

Because my human is…human, after all.


End file.
